


You have to go through hell to get to heaven

by Sterek_McLahey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_McLahey/pseuds/Sterek_McLahey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Stiles believes everything is going great, something tragic happens and this time, he doesn't want to be mature about it, but can Derek save him before he does something stupid? Or is Derek the reason Stiles completely loses his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I finally got this story up and going! It is going to be totally different but also the same, so I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> If you want updates on the story and my other story, follow my Instagram account (sterek_mclahey) for sneak peaks on the story. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, if you can please comment some female names for the story. My favorite will be the name and I will give a shout out to the person who commented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry I had a few issues with posting this) 
> 
> But I finally got this story restarted and I'm excited to be working on it and I hope you all like it. 
> 
> For sneak peaks on the story and updates follow my Instagram account (Sterek_McLahey) 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! Let me know how you like the story in the comments.

 

Stiles POV

 

Waking up so early was normally my least favorite part of the day, but when you have long, muscular arms wrapped around you, soft but warm puffs of air against your neck while being held against a strong muscular body, well /that/ was worth waking up too, which is what I woke up to almost every day now. 

 

Derek Hale and I were dating. 

 

Or so we were in my mind. I mean, technically we can be dating as long as we aren't having sex, which we aren't, but having an over protective father who happens to be the sherif of the town, well let's just say dating a guy three years older than me while I was still seventeen was a huge no-no. And I talked to my dad about it before, a random question on how he felt if I dated someone older than me. He looked up at me, simply told me, "If you aren't eighteen, then no. If you're eighteen and over, do what makes you happy." And that was the end of that conversation. 

I was just about to fall asleep asleep when I felt teeth scrape the back of my neck, which caused me to shudder. 

"Time to wake up, Stiles." Came a rough but low, sleep laced voice. 

I shuddered again. 

Licking my lips I shook my head slightly, yawning out a quiet, 'no' before I felt him chuckle against my neck. 

"Do you want me to drag your scrawny ass out of bed?" He teased. 

Sitting up I turned to glare at him, almost yelling my reply. "Scrawny! You're lucky I don't kick your big, fat, juicy werewolf ass out of my bed." 

"You and I both know you aren't gonna kick me out of this bed." He replied with a cocky tone. 

His comment causes me to raise an eyebrow, which he copied. Him and his god damn caterpillar eyebrows. "Don't copy me with those caterpillars. And how the hell do you know I won't kick you out of my bed?" 

"Caterpillar eyebrows?" He spoke slowly, those damn eyebrows furrowing together before he begins to chuckle, which turns into a laugh. A loud laugh. 

"I hope my dad comes in and shoots you." I muttered, not at all amused that he was laughing at me. Glancing at him out of the corner of my eye I seen him pout before he grabbed me and turned me, quickly pinning me under his hard body with a growl. I totally didn't scream or anything when he did that. 

"Your dad..." He growled into my ear. "Left hours ago." He said as he nipped and kissed along my jaw, the action calling my eyes to fall shut. 

"Should've told me that sooner..." I muttered right before he moved his head to place a firm kiss against my lips, my hands grasping onto the back of his neck as we kissed. 

Suddenly he jumped up with a grin and muttered, "I knew you wouldn't kick me out of bed. Now get up and get dressed before you're late for school." 

"You asshole! Get back here and kiss me some more!" I huffed out, which only caused him to laugh as he walked out of my bedroom. With a grunt I lifted myself up and swung my legs over the side of my bed. Standing up I stretched my hands above my head as I made my way to my dresser, grabbing some clothes before I walked into the bathroom. Reaching into the shower I turned the water before I turned to strip, jumping in to take the fasted and coldest shower I could. 

Once I was done I stepped out of the shower and dressed myself quickly, drops of water falling from my hair. Opening the door I was embraced with an amazing aroma which caused my eyes to fall shut while my stomach growled. Loudly. Making my way down the stairs I came in sight with Derek's bare back, his head down as he flipped something in a pan. Grinning widely I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist, pressing my lips against his back. 

"I thought the only thing you could make was cereal and oatmeal." I muttered against his skin, feeling his back shake as he laughed. 

"You're very wrong about that. I just don't normally have a reason to cook." He muttered, flipping something onto a plate before he turned off the stove. "Foods done." Kissing his tattoo in the middle of his back once I stepped back and walked over to the table, pulling out a chair before turning in time to see Derek walking over with two plates, both loaded with French toast, bacon, eggs and hash browns. 

"Holy shit that looks amazing." I spoke, knowing my eyes were wide as I looked at my plate. Flopping onto the chair I watched as Derek placed my plate on the table in front of me before taking the seat next to mine. Finally noticing the syrup I grabbed the bottle and poured it over everything. 

"That's nasty." Derek spoke, making me glance up at him before I started laughing. He was clearly disgusted, that was obvious. 

"No, it's not. It's amazing." Cutting everything up I gathered them all on my fork and held it out to Derek, who only shoot his head.

"No." He said simply, still shaking his head. 

"Come on, it's actually really good!" I argued, which only caused him to roll his eyes. 

"No, Stiles." Was all the said before he took a bite of his own French toast. 

After rolling my eyes we chatted about random things. Or really I talked and Derek only commented so I would shut up. A few minutes later we were both finished with our food but I didn't want to go to school. I wanted to spend the day with Derek but I knew he wouldn't let me. So once I was ready to go he wrapped his arms around my waist and damn the way he kissed me made me want to beg him not to make me go to school. 

Breaking away from his hold I muttered, "We still doing a pack night tonight?" 

Nodding he reached out and cupped my face in both hands then leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine firmly before pulling away and muttering in a grunt, "Yes. Star Wars as promised. I didn't see Erica siding with you on that." He shook his head which caused me to laugh. 

"That was the best thing ever." I replied before I pulled out my phone when it began vibrating I'm my pocket. Staring down at the screen I read the text Scott sent me, huffing out a long breath. 

"What's wrong?" Derek asked, suddenly very concerned. 

"Scott. He needs my help with something and I guess he needs me /now/." I spoke, turning to grab the keys to my jeep. "I'll see you tonight, okay?" Nodding to myself I rushed out of the front door, waving at Derek before I shut the door, praying no one seen me waving. 

Getting into my jeep I started it up, throwing my arms in the air when it actually started. Rosco hated me at the time. Putting it in gear I sped off towards school, worried about Scott. What if something happened? 

Arriving at the school I pulled into the parking lot, quickly pulling into an open parking space before shutting my car off and getting outs digging my phone out of my pocket I dialed Scott's number and looked up in time to see him running over to me. 

"What happened? Are you okay? Is anyone hurt?!" I asked, suddenly begin to panic. 

Shaking his head Scott replied with, "What? No everyone's fine. Dude... Do you think Isaac likes me too?" 

I wanted to slap him. How dare he take my time away from Derek to ask me a question he already knows the answer to. 

"Dude! I told you he does, /you're/ just too blind to see it." 

He just stared at me, looking like a confused puppy before he muttered, "I don't think he does. He just needs a friend." 

"Scott, I love you, I do... But I'm gonna slap the shit out of you." I smiled at him, making him laugh. 

"Awe come on, you wouldn't do that to me." He said, clasping his arm around my shoulder as we began walking towards the building. 

"Yes I would, and you know I would. I punched Derek Hale more than once, slapping you is nothing." I said, trying to keep a straight face but Scott was the one who started laughing, which made me laugh along with him. 

"Shut up, you know what I meant." He laughed out, which caused me to lift my hand and pat right in the middle of his back. 

"Yeah, I do. But I was having fun messing with you." I muttered, causing Scott to shake his head. 

As we made our way down the hallway towards the classroom we seen everyone in our pack. Isaac, who was talking to Jackson and Danny, Allison and Lydia who were huddled together, their fingers laced together as they giggled about something the other one said. Erica was leaned back against the locker, watching Boyd and Cora who seemed to be having a disagreement about something. I'm pretty sure Isaac caught Scott's scent because suddenly his head popped up and he smiled widely when he seen us, waving us over. 

"Hey Isaac, 'sup?" I spoke once we reached the group. Isaac could be annoying at times but he was over all a cool guy. At times. 

"Not much, just trying to figure out what movies we were gonna watch tonight." He said. 

"Star wars. A bunch of you all have never seen it, and we just can't have that happen." I said shaking my head, which caused everyone to groan. 

"That movie sucks! Can't we watch something else?" Lydia whined out, which caused my jaw to drop. 

"It did not suck! It's an awesome movie!" I argued, which caused Boyd to shake his head. 

"Don't even bother guys," he began. "We all know Derek is gonna make us watch Star Wars tonight." Well... I couldn't say he was wrong. 

"We'll have a vote later tonight." I said just as the bell rang, everyone nodding before they made their way to class. 

Was I really being favored by Derek? 

 

 

***

 

 

After school was over Scott, Isaac and I huddled in my jeep, following behind Lydia and Jackson, who had everyone else in the car, on our way up to the old Hale property. 

"Hey guys." I spoke slowly, my thumbs drumming on the steering wheel. When Scott turned to look at me I knew I had their attention. Licking my lips I stammered out, "Do you think Derek gives me special treatments because we're sorta together?" 

Not even a beat later both answered with a blunt 'Yup', Isaac popping the 'P' at the end. The worst part was I couldn't argue with it. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that Derek did seem to favor things I said or wanted over the others. It was both wonderful and unsettling. 

"Look dude, it's not really a bad thing because he should favor you. I mean you two are pretty much dating." Scott said, in my review mirror I could see Isaac nodding. 

"Yeah, but we aren't dating. I mean not actually dating. We're kinda like make out buddies." 

With a Scoff Isaac replied, "Shut up, you two are dating. Only the pack knows that you're dating though." I wanted to slap him for being so right. 

"Isaac has a point Stiles." Scott replied. I only nodded my head as we all pulled up in front of the new Hale house. 

I loved the fact that Derek wanted to rebuild his childhood home. He said he wanted his pack to be like his mothers. A family. And we were a family... One annoying ass family. 

When I hopped out of the jeep everyone was rushing inside, while Derek came out to greet me, which made me smile. Clearly the sour wolf missed me. Heading inside we all decided to watch Star Wars. Derek wasn't allowed to choose because he knows I wanted to watch it and it was only fair. After the movie was playing and everyone was cuddled near each other on the couch we all sat bad, and finally allowed ourselves to relax. 

 

 

Until the doorbell rang. Derek got up to answer it, sense it was his house. I wasn't expecting it to be anything important but what stole my attention from the movie was the female scream that sounded in the house, followed with an grunt before something hit the floor. Hard. As soon as we hard it the pack and I all jumped up and ran towards the front door to see what was happening. 

I wish I didn't get up. 

Because on the floor was Derek, but on top of him was a blonde haired girl, and they looked to be more than friends.


	2. Trust Me

Stiles POV 

 

Standing their silently I tried to let my mind wrap around what I was witnessing. Suddenly I felt a hand grip mine and I jumped slightly and looked over to see Erica standing next to, a mixture of rage and sympathy on her features. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here, you halfway house whore?" Cora spit out at the woman, who finally looked up at her only to roll her eyes. 

"It's nice to see you as well, Cora." The blonde hair woman replied. And that's what she was, a women. She had bleached blonde hair, unlike Erica's natural color you could tell this chick bleached her hair. She had a pretty decent size rack that was showing in her low cut t-shirt. If she wasn't wearing so much makeup she would be stunning with her soft heart shaped jaw, full and plump lips but had the ugliest pink on them, and the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen. 

"You didn't answer me, bitch. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" All eyes were on Cora, but I couldn't peel my eyes away from Derek. Until he looked at me, only then did I look away. 

"Derek invited me." She replied calmly. 

"No. I didn't." Derek finally said. I could feel his eyes on me but I suddenly felt uncomfortable. I didn't feel like I belonged here, with Derek. "Elaine, please get off of me." I flinched at the tone he used with her. Suddenly my phone went off, alerting me I had a text. Quickly digging it out of my pocket I looked down at the text from my dad. 

'Are you staying at Scott's house tonight?' Seeing my chance I pounced. 

"I gotta head home. My dad needs me." Came my soft but rushed voice and I wanted to hit myself for sounding so weak. Without another word I rushed out of the house, knowing my keys were in my pocket, I didn't care that I was barefoot and I didn't have on a jacket and it was freezing outside, I just needed to get out of this place. Away from Derek, from everyone. Getting in my jeep I shoved my key in the ignition as Scott ran over which caused me to roll my window down quickly. 

"Let me drive you home." He said quickly, his face full of concern. 

Shaking my head widely I took a calming breath before I spoke. "I'm good, I can drive myself Scott. Stay here with the pack, I'll be okay." When he didn't look convinced I rushed you, "I'll call you when I get home, deal? I just... I can't be here right now." After staring at me did he begin to nod slowly. Nodding myself I put the jeep in reverse and peeled out of the dirt driveway before stopping when I was far enough down, putting it in drive I floored it and sped down the dirt road leading away from the Hale estate. 

 

*** 

 

Pulling into my driveway I skirted to a stop before I wiped my eyes because I knew they were watery but I wasn't going to cry. Not over him. Getting out of my jeep I rushed inside to find my dad sitting at the kitchen table, a pile of paperwork in front of him. At my entrance he looked up at me and furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Movie night over already?" He said. 

"I thought you needed me." I rushed out, mentally punching myself. When his eyebrows shot up I knew he was in sheriff mode. 

"I asked you if you were sleeping at Scott's house. What's wrong?" He asked, his tone serious but always worried. 

"Nothing dad. I just... Read between the lines..?" I cringed, holding my hands out. 

"Reading between the lines?" He spoke slowly. 

"Oh my god I didn't wanna watch the notebook so I came home!" I yelled, holding my arms out. After holding my gaze my dad started laughing. 

"Stiles... When are you going to stop lying to me?" He said, covering his eyes with his hands. 

"Probably never." I muttered. After a moment of silence I felt my eyes water up. "I got into a fight with Derek and no one sided with me, so I came home." I lied somewhat. I didn't actually fight with him but it seemed like only Cora was angry about the woman being there but it could've been because of countless things. Watching as he pulled his hand away he jumped up and rushed over to embrace me. 

"Want me to shoot him?" He said after a moment, which caused me to laugh. 

"Nah, it's fine. I'll make Scott kick his ass." I said with a laugh. As he nodded he rubbed the back of my head before he walked back to the kitchen table while I walked upstairs into my room. 

When I shut my bedroom door though I noticed a shadow in the corner of my room move. Keeping my body towards the door I pulled out my phone to text Scott I was home. Sliding my phone into my pocket I waited a moment before letting out a long breath. 

"Shocked you even bothered coming here, seeing as your girlfriend is at your place." I said softly but my voice was dripping with rage. I felt him move before he came to stand behind me. 

"She isn't my girlfriend Stiles, so knock that thought out of your head." He snapped softly. 

Whirling around I reached out and almost slapped him but Derek caught my hand, the palm of my hand centimeters away from his cheek. "I can't know that for sure, Derek. We aren't official or anything. I could've been something to pass your time with while you waited for her to show up. You looked fine with her laying on you, with her rubbing herself all over you." By the time I was finished my voice was soft and shaky, my eyes filling with tears. Just thinking about it was tearing me apart. 

Releasing my hand Derek reached out to cup both of my cheeks. "Stiles. Don't talk like that, you know why I can't say you're my boyfriend. I want to say it, I want to tell everyone but we can't. Not until you're eighteen but I swear you are the only one I'm with and the only one I want to be with. As to her being on me the way she was, no it didn't bother me because one, she means nothing to me and two, she always does that." 

"Always does that." I whispered out while shutting my eyes, leaning my head back to break out of his hold while I felt hot tears run down my cheeks. 

"Dammit Stiles, I didn't mean it like that. She's just always been like that, ask Cora." He said, reaching for me again but I slapped his hand away. 

"How does Cora know her? Why does she hate her, Derek?" I said firmly, opening my eyes to glare at him. 

"She's an old friend. She used to hang out when my parents were still alive. As to Cora.. I'm not sure. She just started hating her one day. She never answered me when I asked her why." He replied softly, probably knowing my dad was here. 

Before I could reply I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. When I heard a soft knock on my door I cleared my throat before talking loud enough that my dad would hear me. "Yeah dad?" 

"Try not to stay up late, you have school." Came his muffled reply. "Also, Derek if you make my son upset again, I'll put a wolvesbane bullet in your ass, we clear?" I had to stifle my laugh while Derek's eyes widened. 

"Yes sheriff." He said, his eyes never leaving mine. 

"Good. Goodnight, Derek do not keep my son up late!" He yelled as he walked down the hallway. Clearly he didn't know about our relationship because if he did, Derek would be dead. 

Crossing my arms over my chest I avoided his gaze as I spoke softly. "You should go home, wouldn't want you keep your friend waiting any longer." 

"I'm not leaving. Not while you're clearly upset." He replied stubbornly. Walking over to me he cupped my cheeks again and tilted my head up so I had to look up at him. "I wish you could hear my heart, hear that I'm not lying to you. She doesn't mean anything to me." He said so softly I couldn't help but want to believe him. I felt my bottom lip begin to tremble. Releasing my cheeks Derek wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me close, his hands resting on the back of my neck as he rocked me while I tried to compose myself, softly shushing me. 

I wasn't sure how long he held me but when my legs felt weak he lifted me up and laid me on the bed. I figured he was going to leave but I felt the bed dip behind me and then strong arms wrapped around my waist. 

"Go home Derek. If... She's there then Cora will probably kill her." I sneered the word 'she', which earned a chuckle from behind me. 

"Let her then. If it'll make you stop crying... Let her." He whispered before he kissed the back of my head tenderly. 

"Your logic is stupid. Sweet... But stupid. Your sister would go to jail for murder." I replied flatly. 

"Not if she does it correctly, which she would. They'd never find her." I couldn't help but laugh. He has lost his mind. 

"Shut up. You know what, get out of my bed." I mumbled, turning so I could push his shoulder while he laughed. 

"I'm not going anywhere, I finally got you to laugh." He whispered which caused me to stop pushing at his chest. 

"Are you going to leave once I fall asleep?" I looked up at him, my gaze locking with his. 

"No. I'll be right here when you wake up." He said softly, my hand lifting so he could stroke his knuckles down my cheek. 

"Can I ask you something?" I asked softly. 

"Depends, will you get in a mood again?" Came his mumbled reply. 

"Possibly. It depends on how you answer it." I said, causing him to sign loudly. 

"Alright. What is it?" He said flatly. 

Taking a deep breath I tore my gaze from his as I asked, "Did you sleep with... Her?" I stared at a spot on his chest for a moment. After a minuted, because yes I was counting, I looked up at him to see him staring at me. 

"No. We made out a long time ago but that was it. I didn't feel anything for her so we never did anything." He said honestly. Or so I hoped. 

"How did she feel about that? You not doing anything more?" I couldn't help myself. 

"She was upset then she let it go. That was when Cora started being really cruel to her." Was his reply. Well at least Cora got it. She wasn't over it, over him and I could tell just by being in the same room with her for a small amount of time. 

"She didn't, just to let you know." I mumbled before I turned away from him, scooting closer to the wall before I was pulled back against Derek's chest. 

"Stiles, stop it. Stop overthinking this. I'm with you, I only want you, that's it. Alright? Let it go, she doesn't mean as much to me as you do." He whispered in my ear. Nodding my head I tried to calm my mind but I couldn't do it. Every thought that ran through my mind was bad. Did he care about me as much as I did? Was he lying? Would he really be here in the morning with me? 

I could've stayed up all night thinking about everything but I felt soft but warm lips press against the back of my neck. It wasn't sexual, more of a comfort and damn was it working. Finally letting myself relax I drifted off into a deep sleep. 

 

And when I woke up, I wanted to cry because... Derek was still in bed, with his arms wrapped around me tightly.


	3. Drama Town

Derek's POV

 

 

Waking up with the scent of Stiles filling my senses was my new addiction. The way he smelled, like fresh cut grass, the way your house smells after you've been gone for so long and those ADHD pills, it drove me crazy, but I really went nuts when arousal mixed with his normal scent. 

Yeah, I'm a total creep. 

Pulling him closer to me I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck, purposely rubbing my stubble against his skin. I let out a deep chuckle when he groaned before rubbing himself back against me. 

"You need to wake up." I said softly, letting my teeth scrape along the skin of his neck. 

"No. I'm taking a sick day." Came his muffled reply which made me chuckle. 

"You aren't sick though." I replied, lifting my head so I could look down at him. 

"So? I feel like shit and I want to sleep all day." He mumbled. 

"Stiles..." I said, letting my voice trail off. Leaning down I pressed a kiss to his shoulder before I muttered against his skin, "Do you want me to stay here with you?" 

Watching as he inhaled before turning to look up at me, clearly surprised. "You'll stay here with me?" 

"Only if you want me to." Came my instant reply. Lifting my hand I let my knuckles run down his cheek. 

"No... I should go to school. I have... Stuff to do." He rushed out, causing me to roll my eyes. 

"Stiles..." I began before I was hit in the face with a pillow. 

"I don't want to hear it. You can go to the park and kick puppies or scare old people or whatever the hell you do all day." He said, waving his arms around. 

"Kick- do I look like Peter to you?!" I snapped. 

"No... You're not /that/ old." He blinked innocently at me, while I just stared at him as he began laughing. 

"That's not funny Stiles." I muttered, unable to stop the laugh that passed my lips. 

"Yes it is, and you know it is. Old ass." He laughed as he lifted himself up to press his lips against mine before he muttered, "Thank you for saying with me after last night." 

The way he said it made my shoulders sag slightly. He really believed that I was going to leave last night. "I told you I would stay, and even then I wouldn't have left. You were so sad..." I trailed off, bending down to mold my lips against his. Hearing some shuffling come from the sheriffs room I got up quickly.

"Is my morning breath that bad?" Stiles said softly but sadly. 

"What? No." I shook my head, looking at the door then back at Stiles. "Your dad is awake. I need to go." And with that, I grabbed my boots and slipped them on. I didn't have a jacket so I didn't need to worry about it. With a final glance at Stiles I lunged at him, cupping the sides of his face before brining his lips against mine for a moment before I let my tongue slip into his mouth, causing both of us to groan as my tongue massaged his. 

Hearing footsteps coming down the hall I broke away from Stiles and jumped out of his window without a word or glance, as soon as my feet hit the ground I heard his door open, his dad's voice filling the room as I ran off into the woods towards my house. 

 

***

Getting to my house I came face to face with a very pissed off looking Cora. 

"Why the hell did you leave me with that annoying cunt?" She shouted, which made me laugh at the memory of my talk with Stiles last night. 

"Did you kill her?" I asked on a laugh. 

Narrowing her eyes at me she snapped out, "No! I should've!" 

"Stiles and I thought you would have." I said as I walked inside while Cora followed in behind me. 

"So you two are okay now?" She asked, suddenly calm.

"I think so. He's still upset about it." I muttered as I made my way into the kitchen. 

"I don't see why, she's a slut." She muttered, lifting herself up so she was sitting on the counter facing me.

"She and I have a past, she's my age and she's not ugly. He's jealous." I said in a low voice. 

"Did your stupid ass really say 'she's not ugly'?" When I nodded she reached out to slap the side of my head. 

"Don't /ever/ say stupid shit like that again. She /is/ ugly. Especially when you have Stiles to compare her to." Slapping my hands on the counter she jumped before smirking. 

"Did I compare her to Stiles?" I growled, my eyes flashing there Crimson red. When she shook her head I let my eyes change back to their normal deep green. "So don't /ever/ say I compared her to him. He's one of a kind." I said softly just as Elaine walked into the kitchen.

"Derek! You're finally home! Where did you go last night, I was worried about you." She pouted, actually pouted while she walked over to wrap her arm around my shoulder, pressed herself against my side. 

"I went out." I said bitterly, moving away from her while Cora snickered. 

"What's so funny, little Hale?" She snapped at Cora. 

"You. You're so pathetic. He was gone /all night/. Where do you think he was?" She said, wiggling her eyebrows while I tried not to laugh. 

"Cora. Be nice." I said while trying to hold back my laugh but I didn't want Elaine rubbing on me anymore. 

"See? Derek likes me more than you." Elaine said, coming over to wrap her arms around my waist from behind. When he kissed my back over my shirt, right where my tattoo is I growled and snapped at her, pushing her back. 

"Don't /ever/ do that again, are we clear?!" I shouted, causing Elaine's eyes to widen. 

"I-I'm sorry, D-Derek." She gasped out, her eyes filling with tears before she rushed out of the kitchen. 

"Well... I need to go to school." Cora said while hopping off the counter. She did look amused when she walked out of the kitchen. 

Bracing my hands against the island I leaned my head down, taking deep calming breaths. Normally I wouldn't have snapped at her but after how upset Stiles got last night, I didn't want her to get used to doing shit like that anymore. Suddenly I heard footsteps pounding down the stairs before Cora popped her head around the corner. 

"I'm off to school and I'm bringing Boyd home with me!" She yelled before running out of the front door, causing me to chuckle. When it came to Boyd, she acted like a middle school girl with a huge crush. 

Lifting my head I moved away from the island and cracked my neck, groaning at each loud pop. From where I was standing I could still hear Elaine sobbing in the guest bedroom and as tempted as I was to go tell her I was sorry, I was still really on edge. Shaking my head I pulled off my shirt and tossed it on the back of the chair at the kitchen table before I made my way towards the back door. Fuck being polite or a good guy. I was going to go work out.

 

***

 

By the time I got back from my run Cora and Boyd would be back in an hour and a half, which made me scoff. I've been running and doing pull ups on tree branches for almost eight hours. I'm pathetic. When I walked into the back door I made my way to the kitchen to get a glass of water I came face to face with Elaine, who had a soda in her hand. I didn't miss the way her gaze dropped down to my bare chest or the scent of arousal that invaded my scenes. It seemed to just piss me off even more. 

"Did you go work out?" She asked, licking her lips while I rolled my eyes. 

"Yes." I said, moving passed her to open the fridge to grab a bottle of water before I slammed the fridge shut before I made my way up the stairs and into the master bedroom to take a shower, growling and grumbling under my breath the whole time. 

 

***

 

When I stepped out of the shower I grabbed my towel, wrapping it around my waist before I swung the door connecting the bathroom to my bedrock open, my eyes widening at the sight before me. 

"What the hell are you doing on my bed?" I almost shouted.

"It's cozy." Stiles replied smoothly, looking over at me. "This is a good look on you." He added. 

"I'm glad I put on a towel. Don't want to go to jail for indecent exposer to a minor." I snapped. 

"Ouch. The hell is wrong with you?" He snapped back, sitting up to glare at me. 

"Nothing. I'm sorry." I grumbled. I began walking over to my dresser before I felt a hand on my hip. Looking down I watched as Stiles stood up and moved us so my back was facing the bed before he shoved me back on the bed, causing the towel I had wrapped around my waist to shift, exposing my thigh. Before I could ask what the hell he was doing he straddled my hips while he forcefully pressed his lips against mine, making me groan lowly. 

Letting my hands slide up his back slowly I forced my tongue into his mouth while he tangled his fingers into my wet hair, tugging it tightly. I was just about to flip him over and claim him officially as mine before I heard shouting coming from downstairs, causing me to break away from him, making him whine before he began kissing and nipping along my jawline. 

"Stiles, stop. I need to get downstairs before someone dies." I grunted, pushing him back slightly while he groaned loudly. 

When he finally got up he stomped out of the room before yelling, "If you kill anyone I swear to god I'll do something threatening!" 

With a chuckle I lifted myself up and quickly walked to my dresser, throwing on a pair of black boxer briefs, dark gray sweat pants and a black shirt. With a long breath I made my way out of my room and downstairs into the living room to see Eliane in an argument with Cora, Erica, Lydia /and/ Allison. 

Finding Stiles, Boyd, Scott and Isaac standing in the doorway I stood next to them and looked from them to the girls then back at them before Stiles finally spoke. 

"Cora told the girls what happened between you and Elaine this morning." He muttered, his arms firmly crossed over his chest while he watched the girls. I felt my stomach drop and it must have been clear on my face because Scott, Boyd and Isaac broke away to go break up the girls before someone threw a punch. 

Moving closer to him I reached out, my hand stopping inches away from his arm. "Stiles..." I gasped out softly. 

Finally turning to look at me he raised an eyebrow at me. "What?" He said. 

"Please don't be mad or upset at me." I pleaded. 

"Why would I be? You pushed her off right?" He asked, making me nod slowly. "I trust you. I trust that you didn't do anything with her." He said, making my shoulders sag with relief. 

"So we're good?" I asked, my hand sliding passed his arm to rest on his back. 

"We're good." He smiled up at me before he whispered, "If we weren't, I wouldn't have let you shove your tongue in my mouth not even five minutes ago." He laughed out. 

"Good point." I chuckle out before turning to watch the scene in front of me. 

"Fuck you, Elaine! Why are you even here you annoying whore?!" Cora shouted, causing me to shake my head. 

"I'm here to visit my friend, Cora." She snapped, turning to flash me a sad look. 

"Leave her alone, Cora." I said loud enough for everyone to hear, which made the house go silent. "She's my friend, so no more calling her names." 

I glanced at me to see Stiles sink against the wall while Elaine beamed, actually beamed. Moving away from the doorway I grabbed the back of Stiles' shirt and pulled him into the kitchen with me before I cupped his cheeks. 

"Don't start, were okay, please let us be okay. It's just us, alright?" I said, looking down at him while he frowned up at me. 

Nodding his head a few times he whispered out, "Okay, we're okay. I promise." He said. 

Just as everyone started yelling I leaned down and pressed my lips against Stiles. I couldn't care less what happened right now, only because Stiles and I were okay.


	4. Helping A Friend

HBH: Chapt 4 

 

 

Stiles POV.

 

Hot. My body felt hot being pressed under Derek's body. My hands were running through his hair while his big hands slowly glided down my bare chest. The only thing separating us from what we both so desperately wanted was our boxers. 

Rocking my hips up I heard Derek groan before his lips found mine again, his teeth clamping down around my bottom lip before his tongue glided over the tender flesh. When he pulled away I was panting loudly, my eyes falling shut as he moved his lips to my neck. When he leaned back up he froze and just looked down at me. Opening his mouth he looked like he needed to tell me something important but when he spoke it was like a blaring alarm. 

Jumping up I felt myself falling before I hit the ground, my eyes snapping open to see the ceiling and the side of my bed. Great. It was a dream. Reaching up I searched for my alarm, shutting the alarm off once my fingers found the correct button. Spreading my arms out I let out a long breath. It was a really great dream! Sitting up slowly I winced, my back sore from hitting the ground. Lifting myself onto my feet I ignored my raging hard on and walked to the bathroom, reaching in the shower to turn on the cold water before stepping in. 

 

***

 

Once I was out of the shower and dressed in my Avengers shirt, a pair of black fitted jeans and my converse I grabbed my keys and my black sweater, throwing it on as I made my way down the stairs. I left my backpack in my car so I didn't need to worry about grabbing that as I threw myself into my jeep, I was in a rush to get to school for one reason... The heater in the car was busted. So as I sped down the road I rubbed my hand against my jeans, alternating between the two in a failed attempt to keep them warm. By the time I got to school I was thirty minutes early and I was so cold my whole body was shaking. Running inside I decided to chill in the library. Making my way down the hall I had my hands now cupped in front of my mouth as I blew hot hair on them to warm them up when I heard my name being yelled. Raising an eyebrow I turned my body while keeping my hands pressed against my mouth I seen Isaac running down the hallway towards me. 

"For once I actually hate you because you have on a scarf." I muttered once he reached me which earned a chuckle from him. 

"I'll make you a deal, if you help me I'll let you wear it." He said, beginning to take off the scarf. 

"Deal. Quick give it to me before it gets cold!" I rushed out, reaching for it while he laughed. Wrapping the scarf around my neck I looked at Isaac and motioned for him to speak with my hands. 

"I want to ask Scott out... But I don't know if he's into me or guys at all." She said, his voice lowering on the last part. 

"He's bi. We figured that out a /long/ time ago." I said casually while Isaac raised an eyebrow. "We made out a while back. One time, very awkward moment." I said while Isaac started laughing. 

"Was he a good kisser?" He asked. 

"Oh my god, no! It was like kissing an algae eater! Like he just... Sucked on my lips!" I almost shouted while laughing as well. Isaac was laughing so hard he was crying. 

"It couldn't have been that bad!" She wheezed out. 

"Yes it was. I swear he slobbered on my chin." Came my reply. I was laughing so hard I had to sit down, which was in the middle of the hallway while Isaac bent over, his hands resting on his knees while he laughed loudly. 

I wasn't sure how long we were laughing but I wiped the tears from my eyes, still laughing as I finally lifted myself up, Isaac still laughing but not as hard. 

"That was the best thing I've ever heard." He chuckled as we began making our way to the library again. 

"I'm glad I could amuse you." I muttered, my lips jutting out before I threw myself into a chair at a random table. "Alright, did you have anything in mind on asking him out?" I asked casually, my elbow propped up on the table, my chin resting in the palm of my hand. 

"I was just gonna walk up and kiss him." He muttered while I began laughing. 

"That's smooth as hell." I muttered flatly. 

"Okay, you're right that's bad. Uh... What about the woods? I can take him for a run, maybe see if we can find a few deers... If we don't scare them away." He said slowly as if he was talking to himself while I nodded. Thinking about it now it was a bit of a genus idea. 

"I vote yes on that. But what are you suppose to do if you guys get hungry?" I raised an eyebrow. 

"Why would we get hungry? We're going running... Or maybe a walk." Was his reply. 

"Like a picnic?" I tilted my head while he shook his head. 

"That is so overused. Nah... After we can just get some pizza." He nodded as the bell rang. I furrowed my eyebrow as I looked around for the clock before I looked back to Isaac who was clearly just as shocked. 

"Dude I didn't think we were talking for that long." I rushed out, my eyes wide as I lifted myself up. 

"I know right. I figured we had more time to talk." He said as we were making our way out of the library. 

"Anyway, when are you gonna ask Scott?" I said softly, in case Scott was close. 

"Today in second period. Wish me luck." He muttered before rushing into his first class. When I stopped I waited for him to sit down before I gave him a thumbs up and mouthed 'good luck!' before I rushed off to my first class. 

 

***

 

When lunch time came around I was sitting outside at the lacrosse field, relaxing back against the bleachers while I ate a bag of chips. Pulling my phone out of my back pocket I unlocked the screen, frowning when I noticed I had no new messages from Derek. I hadn't texted him so I opened my messages and sent him a quick text. 

'Hey, is it cool if I stop by after school?' 

I set my phone down on the bleachers next to me and looked up to see Scott running, yes running, towards me. Feeling the bleachers buzz I looked down and seen that Derek texted me back. Grabbing my phone I unlocked it and read his short reply. 

'Yeah of course. Doors always open.' 

With a scoff I locked my phone and set it down just as Scott reached me. 

"Dude! You're never gonna believe what happened." He rushed out breathlessly while I just laughed at him. Turning my head as he sat down I raised an eyebrow at him, motioning with my hand for him to continue. "Isaac asked me out. I mean just for a run in the woods but still! Do you still think he likes me?" He said before suddenly he leaned in and sniffed me before pulling away. "Is that Isaacs scarf?" 

I chocked on a laugh as I looked at him before speaking, "You had to fucking /sniff/ me to realize that? And yes Scott, I /know/ Isaac still has the hots for you." I laughed out. I couldn't help it, my best friend was just too much sometimes. 

"Why are you wearing his scarf?" He asked, looking like a confused puppy when you first try to teach them a new trick. 

"Because I was cold this morning and he let me wear it." I said, it wasn't a lie. It just wasn't the whole truth. 

"Oh... I see you two are warming up to each other." He said while he was beaming at me. 

I just nodded, knowing my eyes were opened widely. Little did he know what I really did to get this scarf. Flashbacks of Isaac and I laughing in the hallway caused me to chuckle, my hand lifting up to cover my mouth while Scott eyed me wearily. 

"What did you do?" He asked slowly, causing me to laugh even harder. 

When I finally caught my breath I grinned wickedly at him before speaking, "Remember that time we kissed?" I started laughing when his eyes slowly widen. 

"You didn't!" He hissed, looking around to see if anyone heard us. We were alone. 

"Oh, I did." I laughed out while he glared me before he started laughing. 

"You broke bro code!" He shouted. 

"I did not! It just came up, we got a nice kick out of it." I added in on a laugh. 

"I can't believe you did that to me." He said dramatically while I continued to laugh. Suddenly his phone went off and he pulled it out of his pocket and read the message before he looked over at me. "Hey do you think you can drop me off at the vets office after school and pick me up?" He said, causing my to groan. 

"No. I was planning on going to Derek's." I said stubbornly. "What's wrong with your bike?" I huffed. 

"Dude it's busted, did you really forget?" He said, causing my eyebrows to furrow. Racking my brain my eyebrows shot up while Scott just nodded. "Yeah. Dude, why don't I drop you off at Derek's and take your jeep?" He asked, while I turned to glare at him. "Oh come on! Just get a ride of him and I'll give you the jeep back in the morning." He said, as if he planned this whole thing. 

"No. That's my baby Scott." I said stubbornly. It was a good idea but I didn't trust anyone with my jeep. 

"You're the only one I can ask. Please." He dragged out the word, batting his eyelashes at me while jutting out his bottom lip. 

I sat there glaring at him until the bell rang, knowing it was time to get to class. With a long breath I grumbled, "If you mess up my car..." I started. 

"I get it, you'll shove wolves bane and mountain ash up my ass. Thank you." He said, wrapping me in a bro hug. 

"Yeah yeah. I'll meet you by the jeep after school." I replied while lifting myself off the bleachers and making my way towards the building with Scott, reaching my arm out to punch Scott's arm while he laughed. 

 

***

 

It felt odd not driving my baby, but I was also enjoying just being able to sit back and relax while Scott drove us to the Hale estate. I had convinced Scott to drop me off at the bottom of the trail leading to the Hale house. It was going to be a long walk but I was fine with it. I wanted to clear my head before I talked with Derek. I was tired of hiding our relationship. I wanted to make it official, make /us/ official. 

When Scott pulled the jeep into the dirt road before stopping I leaned over and pat Scott on the back. "Please don't make me have to kill you, cause I might not wanna do it.. But I will!" I said before climbing out of the car while Scott laughing and waved at me. As I walked up the dirt road I heard Scott pull the jeep out before driving it down the street. About halfway to Derek's I was really regretting not taking the ride all the way up the house to Derek's. I wasn't completely fit but I worked out... Like every blue moon. With a long breath I realized now why coach never seemed to let me play lacrosse. I was not a fit person. 

When I finally got to Derek's house I threw my hand up in a fist pump, careful not to make that much noise. Derek probably heard me, he always seemed to hear me when I walked up to the door. Grabbing the handle I turned it, smirking when the door open with ease. Stepping into the house I closed the door soundlessly behind me. The house was quiet, almost too quiet. Looking around I walked towards the living room, planning on dropping off my backpack. Maybe Derek went out for a run. I had pulled my phone out of my pocket as I entered the living room when I heard something. 

Looking up I felt my phone slip from my grasp as I seen Derek on the couch with his 'friend' Elaine on his lap. Or straddling his lap was a better word. She had her hands on his neck, her mouth firmly pressed against his. He didn't look like he wanted to push her away either, his hands resting on her hips while he moved his lips with hers. I swear I heard Derek groan my name but I know, I /know/ I imagined it, but when my phone finally hit the floor did they break the kiss. Elaine lifted her head to look at me, but my eyes were locked on Derek. I couldn't see much due the fact that my eyes were filled with unshed tears. I tried so say something, anything but my mouth opened and a strangled sob passed my lips before I turned and rushed out of the front door, tripping as I made my way down the steps. I heard my name being yelled but I ran down the dirt driveway. I ran as fast as I could, knowing sooner rather than later Derek would catch me. He was a damn werewolf and I was human, let's face it he was faster than me. I felt hot, wet tears trailing down my face that were instantly cooled by the wind whipping against my face. I ran till my legs screamed in agony, I ran until my lungs burned, I ran until I got home. 

Home. 

Stumbling onto the porch I took in a long, much needed breath into my lungs. My dad wasn't home yet, the sheriff curser was gone but what made me break down against the steps in front of my house was the fact that Derek never came after me. He let me leave. 

 

And it hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know you all must hate me, but it'll all make sense soon.


	5. Two Sides To Every Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we see what really happened that fateful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long to write this but I am working on the next few chapters now and I will try and have them posted shortly.

**Derek's POV.**

 

 

 

_Stiles._

 

That was what my senses kept focusing on while I laid naked in my bed. Turning my head I buried my face into the pillow, inhaling his scent that was on the fabric. I would find this weird if I didn't know it was normal for a wolf. After a long discussion with Peter we finally figured out what drove me so crazy about being with Stiles.

 

He was my mate.

 

And it was driving my insane to keep us hidden. I don't sleep because all I want is to know what he's _mine._ Completely and totally _mine._ I heard a growl and lifted my head to look around before I realized the sound came from me. Whoops.

 

With a shake of my head I ducked my head down to bury my face into the pillow again. I would be happy to stay in bed all day, smothering myself in his scent until my own masked it. The thought made me growl lowly once again. Shaking my head at my behavior I forced myself to get out of bed. As I stood up I heard my doorknob begin to jiggle as someone tried to open it.

 

Thank fuck for locks.

 

"Derek? Why is your door locked?" I heard Elaine ask clearly, which caused me to roll my eyes.

 

"It's locked because I value this thing called 'privacy', Elaine. I don't like people just walking into my room whenever they please." I almost shouted, knowing she wouldn't be able to hear me through the door if I didn't. "I'm getting in the shower, we can talk when I get out." Before I could hear her reply I walked into my bathroom and slammed my door shut, rushing forward to turn on the hot water before I stepped into the shower to wash myself off.

 

Although I didn't start washing myself off immediately. I spent the whole time standing under the hot spray of water, my head dipped down as I thought of a way to tell Stiles I didn't want to wait to be with him. The only bad thing about it was the sheriff. If I could wait for at least a month then Stiles will officially be 18, then we wouldn't have to worry. But I didn't want to wait, I wanted to announce it now. Shaking my head I grabbed my soap and washcloth, lathering it up before washing off my body.

 

Stepping out of the shower I towel dried my body as I walked into my bedroom, walking over to my dresser I grabbed a pair of black boxer briefs, slipping them on before I grabbed a pair of grey sweatpants, slipping them on before grabbing a wife beater as well. Shaking my wet hair I out I walked over and unlocked my door before swinging it open just as Cora was making her way down the hall.

 

"Awe, did you finally lick yourself clean?" She teased, letting out a scream when I lunged at her and nuzzled my wet hair against her face and neck while she laughed uncontrollably. "Derek!! Get off!! I can't go to school smelling like a wet dog." She gasped out, her face red from how hard she was laughing. Finally pulling my head back I laughed down at her and she huffed, only to begin laughing again with me.

 

"There ya go! Now we both got a cleaning." Setting her down I made my way down the stairs, almost falling when Cora jumped onto my back. Just as I got to the bottom of the stairs the door opened and Boyd and Isaac came walking inside, Cora unwrapping herself from my back before she ran over and jumped into Boyd's arm, causing all of us to laugh.

 

"You're all early, what are you doing here?" I almost huffed out, knowing one of my 'caterpillars' popped up.

 

_Fucking Stiles._

 

"We thought Cora was going to be taking longer to get ready-" Isaac began his lie as Boyd cut him off.

 

"We were hoping you cooked." He said bluntly, making me glare at Isaac who blushed. Actually it was more like his whole face got red.

 

"I didn't make breakfast but I can make something real quick." I muttered just as my stomach growled.

 

Shaking my head as all three of them fist bumped each other we all made our way in to the kitchen. Walking to the fridge I opened the double doors of the fridge as I heard a series of whined out 'French toast', as I raised an eyebrow I slowly turned to look back at the three pack members all leaning against the counter in the kitchen, smiling widely at me.

 

"You all are bunch of demanding little shits, you know that?" I said with a chuckle, shaking my head as I reached into the fridge to grab out all the ingredients I needed to make the French toast.

 

As I mixed all the ingredients together I kept looking at my phone, hoping Stiles would text me. I would've texted him myself but I didn't know what to say without freaking him out. I almost laughed when I thought about it, I probably always freaked him out when I texted him. Focusing on the task at hand I began making the French toast, sighing loudly because I knew I would have to go to the store, /again/, for food because these kids keep eating everything I own.

 

"I should make you all pay for the food here." I grumbled.

 

"If I do can I move in?" Isaac pipped up, making me turn to look at him. "Sure. You've lived with me before..." I trailed off, turning my attention back go the food cooking in front of me.

 

"Who lived with you before?" Elaine asked as she walked into the kitchen and over to stand next to me.

 

"No one that concerns you." Cora snapped, causing me to shut off the fire on the stove as I turned to face her. Just then Boyd wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, leaning down to mutter something to her that seemed to clam her.

 

For about two seconds.

 

"You should get a new boyfriend Cora, clearly this one isn't fucking you correctly." Elaine mumbled which made my eyes widen, as well as Boyd's, Isaac's and Cora's before all hell broke loose.

 

Cora lunged herself over the counter, her whole form shifting in the process. Boyd didn't have time to get a good hold on her so she easily jumped over the counter. With a loud growl I rushed forward and Hooked my arm around Cora's chest before I lifted her up, causing her to growl, bite and claw at my arm. Even through Elaine was in the wrong she was still human and I couldn't have Cora tear her apart.

 

Turning Cora away I glared at Elaine and growled out, "Get out!" And with no argument Elaine rushed out of the kitchen towards the dinning room and out of the back yard. Taking a deep breath I stormed out of the kitchen and down into the basement. I hated that I had to do this but Cora was out for blood. As I made my way down the steps of the basement Cora clawed and at my arm, making me wince because I could feel her claws scraping against the bone in my arm. Ignoring the pain I reached down to grab the chains I had built in when I redid the house and clamped them around one of Cora's slender wrist. Turning her to face me I quickly snapped the other cuff around her wrist before I stepped back just far enough so when she charged me the chains caught. While she snapped her teeth and growled at me I shook out my mangled arm, spreading blood onto the cement floor. I could feel a decent size chunk of meat shifting as I shook my arm. Lifting my hand I looked down at my skin, grimacing at the sight I was faced with. My arm had more than five deep gashes covering my forearm, looking passed the blood that was squirting and oozing out of the wound I could clearly see my bone. Letting out an annoyed huff I raised my eyes to gaze up at Cora.

 

"I hope you can understand that me keeping you here is the best thing for you." I said softly, guilt sitting deep in my chest. Turning my body I made my way towards the stairs leading up to the house, trying to tune out Cora's animalistic roars. Slamming the door shut I locked it, letting out a dry laugh. Even if Cora managed to break the chains she wasn't getting out because I installed a custom made iron door to keep anything from getting down to the basement and vice verse. Turning around I let my broad shoulders rest against the door before I slowly sank down onto the floor as I heard footsteps moving towards me.

 

"Derek I'm sorry I tried to grab her before sh- oh shit. Isaac quick go get the first aid kit!" Boyd shouted at Isaac as he rushed towards me, his hands hovering over my would. "She did this to you?" He whispered.

 

"Yes she did. She's always been a hot head when she's really pissed. Don't worry about it though, I've had this happen more than once, I'll heal. She just needs to stay locked up until she calms down." I muttered tiredly, my eyes falling shut.

 

"We all know she's a hot head, but Derek this is really bad. You're losing a lot of blood. We should call Deaton or something." Boyd rushed out, the worry clear in his voice.

 

"No we don't need him. Well just wrap it up." Forcing my eyes open I looked down at my arm, the corner of my lip twitching up to form a smile. "Look, it stopped bleeding, I can already feel myself beginning to heal."

 

Rolling his eyes Boyd shifted his body to make room for Isaac as he slid next to Boyd, actually slid across the floor. His childish behavior caused all of us to laugh out while he unscrewed the cap on the bottle of rubbing alcohol.

 

"Here let me do it. You haven't eaten and I know you need to leave soon." I grumbled, reaching for the bottle before Isaac slapped my hand away.

 

"We can take the food with us. You're our alpha and the least we can do is help you bandage your arm." Isaac mumbled, turning his head to look at Boyd who was also nodding his head. Letting out a long sigh I held out my arm and waiting for the sting when he poured the rubbing alcohol on my arm. I guess me waiting for a sting was putting it lightly, because that shit burned. The moment I felt the liquid on my arm I let out a deep growl which caused Boyd to chuckle under his breath. 

 

"What the hell is so funny?" I growled out, my eyes narrowing at the boy in front of me. 

 

"You. You're trying to be this big bad alpha and you're... never mind." He looked away, clearing his throat as I glared at him, trying to focus on glaring at Boyd as Isaac tightly wrapped my arm in a bandage. When he was done he stood up and pointed at me, looking at me like I'm a child. 

 

"Now Derek, I want you to rest and don't go near Cora..." He continued to talk but I tuned out everything he was telling me. When he finished talking he was nodding his head, so naturally I nodded my head with them.

 

"He didn't hear anything you said." Boyd laughed out.

 

"No shit. That was funny though." Isaac laughed with him.

 

"Alright, get out before I kill you both." I grumbled out, slowly lifting myself onto my feet, trying to focus on anything in front of me but my vision was fuzzy around the edges. Lifting myself up completely I walked into the kitchen, sinking into the chair at the table heavily but I mentally gave myself a high five for not falling over on the way here.   

 

As the boys made their plates of food to go Isaac kept looking at me before he began laughing, which was starting to piss me the hell off. 

 

"What Isaac?" I finally huffed out. 

 

"I can still take your car to school right?" He asked and I must have looked confused because he started laughing before he spoke again, "I asked if I could take your car to school with me and you nodded..." He let his voice trail off while I rolled my eyes.

 

"Get. Out." I said tiredly while they both of them laughed before yelling goodbye to me. When the door slammed shut I leaned my head back, my eyelids falling over my eyes. 

 

I woke up then I hit the floor. Guess I ended up falling asleep. Running a hand down my face I glanced around until my gaze landed on the clock that read 11:25. Letting out a groan I lifted myself up from the chair and ignored the feeling of wanting to vomit that washed over me just as my phone dinged. Pulling my phone out of my pocket I glanced down at the text Stiles sent me.

 

_**'Hey, is it cool if I stop by after school?'** _

 

I rolled my eyes at the fact that he felt that he needed to ask to come over. Hitting the reply button I sent him a short reply.

 

**_'Yeah of course. Doors always open.'_ **

 

Lifting my hands over my head I let out a loud yawn as I walked over towards the basement door, grimacing at all the blood on the floor, all of  _my_ blood that was all over the floor. Choosing to ignore it I unlocked the basement door and opened it, stepping in the doorway as I heard the chains attached to Cora scrape against the cement. 

 

"Derek? Is that you?" Cora called out as I made my way down the steps, making sure each step I took was slow and careful. My head was still a little fuzzy, which was pissing me off. Why did it seem like I'm not healing? When Cora came into view she smiled at me but her smile was quickly replaced with a frown as her gaze landed on the bandage covering my forearm. "How bad was it?" She said softly, jutting her chin out towards my arm. 

 

"Nothing that wont heal, it was just really deep." I said softly, shifting so I was in front of her before I sunk down on the ground with a groan. "How are you feeling?" I asked softly, my eyes falling shut as I rubbed my forehead. 

 

"I feel fine, I mean I still want to kill the cunt but its not as bad as this morning." I didn't have to listen to her heart to know she was telling me the truth, Cora was always honest with me. 

 

"Why do you hate her so much? I mean aside from the comment she made earlier, you used to adore her and then suddenly you couldn't stand being in the same room as her. What happened?" I asked softly. 

 

"Because you dated her, duh." She snapped out.

 

"That is the dumbest lie I've ever been told, Cora. You know damn good and well that I never dated her." I snapped back.

 

"You know I'm not gonna tell you, so why do you keep asking?! I don't like her, I know why and that's all that matters. Now are you going to keep me chained up like an animal while she comes back or not?!" She snapped, making me wince at the chain comment. 

 

"I'm not keeping you chained up, I planned on letting you out, and whenever Elaine shows back up I'm telling her to leave. Her being here is causing too much drama and I can't deal with this anymore. I have enough going on right now, I cant take anymore." My voice was flat and tired as I spoke. Lifting myself off the ground to grab the key hanging on the wall. Walking over back towards Cora I bent down to unlock the chains and once they were off I straightened my back and walked back over to place the key on the hook again. I was about to turn back around when I felt slender arms wrap around my waist before her hands locked together, Cora's cheek resting in the middle of my back. At the familiar contact I felt my shoulders sag as my hands came up to rest over Cora's small hands. 

 

"I'm sorry, I need to stop acting like such a bitch I just... Derek I really hate her." She muttered softly into my shirt. 

 

" _Why?_ Do you know how much trouble you can save us if you just tell me  _why_ you hate her so damn much." I almost whined out. 

 

"I already told you why," She started, causing me to roll my eyes. "so that conversation is done and over with. Now, I'm going to go spend the night at Boyd's because I don't plan on being here when  _she_ gets back." With that she pulled away and headed up the stairs, making me chuckle when she yelled from upstairs, "Oh my  _god!_ Derek  _how are you even alive?!_ "

 

"I honestly have no idea," I yelled back, knowing it was unnecessary. "but I did end up passing out in the kitchen for a few hours." I added with a laugh when she popped her head through the doorway.

 

"You seem so _happy_ about that. Okay, that's it I'm leaving." Listening to her footsteps I turned my body and began to make my way up the stairs and into the kitchen. Grabbing a glass out of the cupboard I walked over to the skin and turned the nozzle to the cold water on and filled the glass before twisting it off, lifting the glass to my lips to chug the entire glass of water before I repeat the process of filling the glass up, taking the full glass with me into the living room, setting it down before I sank back against the sofa. I had my head resting on the back of the couch when Cora came down stairs holding a bad of clothes and other things she would need while she was at Boyd's, I remember her placing a kiss on my forehead before the door slammed shut. What I don't remember is Elaine coming inside the house until I felt her fingers running through my hair as she spoke softly to me. 

 

"Derek what on earth am I going to do with you?" She seemed to ask herself more than me which made my eyes pop open. 

 

"Elaine, you and I need to have a serious talk." I lifted my bandaged arm and pushed her hand away from my hair, with a groan I lifted myself until I was sitting at the edge of the couch, letting my head drop down in my hands. I couldn't understand why I was so tired. "You can't stay here anymore."

 

"Derek?! Cora made you do this, didn't she? She always hated you know..." She began rambling but I tuned her out for a moment before I lifted a hand, cutting her off.

 

"Enough. It's  _my_ choice to ask you to leave. It is causing a lot of problems with the people I care about. You do realize that if I wasn't here today Cora would've  _killed_ you. And how could you even say something like that to her and expect her _not_ to get pissed off?" I wanted to go on about how she was creating a gap between Stiles and myself but I decided the less people who knew I was dating an underage teen, the better off I would be. "I'm sorry but you need to leave." 

 

She let out a soft sob while I pressed the pads of my thumb against my eyes. I felt the couch shift as she lifted herself off then she came to stand in front of me before she spoke softly. "I'm sorry I created so much drama here, I really just wanted to see you again." And with that she broke away from me and walked upstairs and into the guest room. 

 

Swallowing the large lump in my throat I reached out and grabbed my full glass of water and brought it up to my lips to drink every last drop of water in it. Setting the now empty glass back down on the coffee table I leaned back in my seat, running a hand down my face. My last clear thought was about Stiles, wondering when he was going to show up. 

 

 

***

 

 

 _Stiles._  

 

I could smell him, it was faint but also clear that he was here but when I tried to lift my head it felt like it was ten pounds too heavy. I forced my eyes to open but I only came face to face with my ceiling  but it was so bright I let my eyes fall shut as a groan pass my lips. I lifted my head and opened my eyes one more time but I couldn't focus on anything with the room spinning like that. 

 

Wait, why  _was_ the room spinning. I reached a hand out to grab onto the armrest of the sofa before I felt something on my arm.  _A hand._ I made an attempt to protest against the action when suddenly something, or rather someone moved to straddle my hips. I tried to focus on the face but all I could focus on was a red, plaid shirt that smelled like Stiles. Hell he was the only person I knew who wore those types of shirts. I placed my hands on his hips but something just didn't feel right, it didn't feel like  _Stiles._ Suddenly I felt lips being pressed against mine and I let mine move again the lips, against  _his lips._ I moaned out his name but there was another heartbeat, once that didn't sound right. The moment his lips met mine I looked up to see Elaine straddling me. That's when I heard the broken sob and I knew that the sob had come from Stiles. With a growl I pushed Elaine off of me and ignored the sound of her hitting the coffee table. I needed  _him. I need to show him I love **him** and not  **her.**_  

 

But the moment my feet hit the floor I knew I couldn't get to him in time. I yelled his name in hopes that he would look back at me but I heard him run out of the house. I took about three steps before my legs gave out on me, my vision becoming more blurred until the darkness claimed me. 

 

The sound of his broken sob filling my empty mind while my heart broke at the fact that I hurt the boy I love. 


	6. Another Authors Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This again, I'm sorry.

Hi guys, so I'm sorry if you think this is an autal update, that will be later i promise, this is a bit of a warning. Me updating is going to be like 1000 times worse now because after the death of my sister a lot has happened. At the time I was living with my grandma and I had wifi but she just recently kicked me out and while I have a new place I do not have wifi and i also have no data on my phone so updating will have to happpen when I can sneak in at my mothers job because WIFI!!! I'm really sorry for taking so long to update like I have so much planned for this story and i have no time to write with my job and me actually having a friend i can hang out with and watching kids its been crazy. So please bare with me, I will finish this story if it kills me. 


	7. Heartbreak; It's A Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of a bad situation will only lead to something that might destroy any hope of Stiles and Derek mending their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back!! Yes it's me Satan lol just kidding... sorta. I am back, thank you all who are still here after everything that happened. I've taken my time to heal and get my head together (as much as it'll ever be together cause no lie I have a real messed up mind) but yea, so I'm saying this now, I'm quickly updating this from my phone so if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry.
> 
> Also I'm aware that this chapter is pretty short, but this felt perfect as I wrote it so I'm just going with it.

I never thought that waking up in the morning would be so horrible but each time I opened my eyes I was blinded with light which made the pounding in my head unbearable. I tried thinking back to last night and I could only remember a few memories and they were all from that morning. Isaac and Boyd coming over for breakfast, Cora trying to attack Elaine, texting Stiles that he could come over, telling Cora I would ask Elaine to leave, telling Elaine she couldn't stay here anymore.

 

Then... _nothing._

 

Lifting my head up I glanced around, noting at I was laying in the middle of the floor. _What the fuck happened last night?_ With a load groan I lifted myself into a sitting position, my hand lifting up to run through my hair to rest on the back of my neck, my fingers digging into my skin as i closed my eyes and let the memories of last night play in a loop in hopes that I could remember what happened. 

 

I have no idea how long I was sitting here when I caught a whiff of Stiles' scent, my shoulders instantly sagging with relief. He was here, maybe he could help me figure out what the fuck happened last night. After a moment I felt one of my eyebrows arch up. Why has he not come inside? Actually,  _why didn't I hear his jeep pull into the driveway?_ Jumping to my feet I felt my head spin but I needed to piece together what the fuck was actually happening. Rushing to the front door I swung it open and came face to face with... nothing. Turning my body I slammed the door shut and looked around, that was when I spotted to material laying on the floor near the couch. 

 

It was one of Stiles' shirt. He left it here when I had a pack 'puppy pile' as he liked to call it. I had it upstairs in my room, I forgot to mention it to him anytime he came over. Walking over I bent down and let my fingers curl around the shirt before I lifted it up. Only then did I notice that the scent was different, like it was tainted. Bringing the fabric up to my nose I inhaled, and I  _felt_ my eyes change to a crimson red. Masking Stiles' sweet scent on  _his_ shirt was Elaine's scent. 

 

Oh god. 

 

**_Oh. God._ **

 

I couldn't get up and out of the house fast enough when blurry visions of what happened last night flashed behind my eyelids each time i blinked my eyes. I kissed her. I fucking kissed her and he seen it. My feet couldn't move fast enough as I ran through the woods towards his house. Would he hear me out? Would he let me explain what happened? I sent up a silent prayer that he would listen and believe that I would never do anything like that to him. Sliding to a stop outside of his house I focused in on his room, listening for a heartbeat. I only heard one, one that I instantly recognized as Stiles'. 

 

Taking a step back I launched myself up into the open window , something I had done countless times. What I wasn't expecting was a hit to the face. A very _hard_ punch to my jaw. I reached up to cup my wounded jaw, I would heal instantly but it was the fact that Stiles was the one to deliver the blow that hurt the most.

 

 

"Stiles, I know you're upset but please let me explain." I rushed out before he had time to speak.

 

"No! Get out, I know you're just gonna come up with the best lie ever and I'm gonna fall for it because I want this to work but you fucking kissed her and you can't even deny it because if you try so god help me I will fucking hit you with a baseball bat and I have a metal one now!" He screamed, actually screamed in my face. By the time he finished his verbal assault his face was red and the vein on his neck was pulsing like crazy.

 

"You're right, I did kiss her... but I-" I started but was quickly cut off when I felt a sting across my left cheek. He hit me, again.

 

"Don't even bother explaining the rest. Get out." He muttered through his gritted teeth, bearing them as he hiss out, "Now." "No, not until you listen to me!" I started but Stiles lashed out at my again, his hand coming out to strike me again only I grabbed a hold of his pale, slim wrist tightly enough that he couldn't get away, but not enough to hurt him.

 

"Why? Why me?" He choked out, his once honey golden eyes that could light up the room were now dull and lifeless as they began to fill with unshed tears. "Why did you have to pick me? Why did you have to make me fall in love with you if you knew I would never be enough. Why _her?_ " He gasped out a strangled sob and he slid onto the floor, bringing me with him as I tried to cup his face in my hands. Thankfully he let me.

 

"Derek I can't do this anymore." Came his gasped reply and I could swear my heart stopped beating completely. "I can't keep sneaking around with you. I can't fucking stand knowing that we can't go out in public together and actually act like we're together. I'm tired of sneaking around and basically being your little side boy-toy or whatever you want to call me. I'm done Derek, sign me out or whatever but... I just can't anymore." The sound of his voice breaking had me sucking in a harsh breath, my head widely shaking from side to side. 

 

"Stiles listen to me, you were never a boy-you of mine. You are everything to me and I-" when bloodshot honey brown met mine I was frozen. _I_ did this to him.  _I_ was the reason he was crying and in pain. I kept telling myself I needed to protect him from things that wanted to hurt him but in the end, it was  _me_ who was causing him the most pain. How are you suppose to keep someone safe when you're the reason they're always hurt? 

 

"I loved you, Derek. I think I'll always love you, but let's be honest here, this was never going to work out between us. I'm a kid-" He sucked in a quick breath, fat, hot drops of tears began to stream down his face while I tried to quickly wipe them away. "I'm a fucking kid who knows nothing, I'm nothing." He lifted a hand and I watched as he twirled his finger around while mouthing 'whoopty fucking doo'. 

 

"No, don't ever say that. You aren't nothing Stiles, you're everything. I wish you could see it, I wish you could see how fucked everyone would be if they didn't have you in their life." It was all I could say. I couldn't argue about the age because he was still a kid, but damn did he have the mind of a genius old man. Lifting my head I pressed my lips against his forehead and let out a slow, shaky breath. I could feel my eyes burning with unshed tears, I could feel my wolf clawing at me from the inside, shaking with rage. I wish my wolf could tear me apart, because I know it wouldn't hurt as much as this was about to hurt. 

 

"I'll let you go, Stiles. If it's really, truly what you want then I will. I don't want to be the cause of your pain, I don't want to make you hate yourself or doubt yourself. I want you to be happy, and if that's not with me then I'll suffer because you deserve all of the happiness in the world." Stopping I took a shaky breath, the tears I was fighting to keep in finally sliding down my cheek. "I'll do anything and everything for you. If you want me to leave town I will, just say the words and I will do it." 

 

_Even if you tell me to go kill myself, I'd willingly do it._

 

 _"_ Just... Please just leave me alone for now. That's all I'm asking just... Go." With his final words he curled around hisself while I lifted him up and carried him to his bed. Laying him down I pressed one final kiss to his head. There was so much I wanted to say but watching him, the boy I loved cry because of something I did, a mistake I made, it made everything I wanted to say not worth it. Covering his small frame with the blanket I looked down at him once more before I let myself out through the window. 

 

My body felt numb as it fell, as I ran through the woods to nowhere I couldn't feel anything. It wasn't until my legs gave out on me that I realized I wasn't in Beacon Hills anymore. 

 

I honestly couldnt care less. 

 

I let my body stay on the ground where I fell and I let myself do something I haven't done in years. 

 

I cried. 

 

Bexause once again, I lost someone I loved. And once again; it was all my fault. 


	8. We Can Be Friends, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles takes a turn for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this might be short but its going to be something I've never done before. I'm Channeling my real feelings (sorta) so hopefully you like it.

_**Stiles P.O.V** _

 

 

Three days, it has been three days after the breakup. I should get out of bed, I know my dad is worried because all I do is lay in my bed, sleep, wake up long enough to cry then I go back to sleep. I cant eat, I barely sleep at night and when I'm awake all I can do is think. 

 

_What if he's with her now?_

 

_What if he's completely fine and I'm not?_

 

_What if they're fucking right now?_

 

Shaking my head at myself I took a deep breath, my chest feeling like it's tightening to the point that I cant breath. I sat up and was hit with a wave of sickness.  _I'm gonna fucking vomit. Or shit myself._ Lifting myself onto my unsteady legs I walked to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were swollen and they were currently filled with unshed tears. 

 

I need to get it together. 

 

Taking in a deep breath I had an image form in my head; 

 

**_Derek, laying over Elaine with nothing on. She didn't have anything on either as he rocked his hips forward, roughly but not enough to hurt her it seemed. She leaned her head back, her eyes closed in bliss as she moaned out his name loudly, adding in a soft whimper that sounded like "Yes, baby. Just like that."  He then leaned over her delicate frame and let his hips move faster, the sound of skin slapping against skin was almost muted by the sound of both of their grunts and groans of pleasure. As he leaned in to kiss and lick along her neck you could clearly hear him grunt out, "God you're fucking amazing. I know that bratty little spaz could never make me feel this good._ **

 

I leaned over the counter and vomited the small breakfast I had force myself to eat. When I was done I sank down and I let my back rest against the cabinet in the bathroom before  I placed my head against my knees that were now curled up against my chest. And I cried, again. Over one. Fucking. Guy.

 

But what hurt more was that more than anything, I want him back. I want him to be mine again. I was the one who ended it, and I regret it more than anything. 

 

"Stiles... Son... Can we please talk?" I heard my dads muffled voice and I sucked in a painful breath. He can't see how broken I am. 

 

"Y-yea dad?" I stammered out, my voice cracking at the end. I could clearly hear him letting out a sigh right before the door opened and he walked over to sit next to me, his arm wrapping around my shoulder. 

 

"You know I'm not stupid, right?" He paused, waiting for me to answer. Nodding my head slowly I bit down on my bottom lip so hard I could taste blood. "I know you were with Derek..." With that I let out a small sob as my dad tightened his arm around my shoulder, pulling me against him more firmly. "I didn't say anything because I noticed you were happy, I trusted your judgement that you weren't sleeping with him... You weren't were you?" He rushed out, making me breath out a small laugh. 

 

"No, we both agreed to wait until I was eighteen." I choked out, my bottom lip trembling as I tried to keep my breathing and emotions under control. 

 

"Oh thank god. Anyhow, as I was saying, I let it slide because you were happy. Seeing you here like this, just say the words son and I will end him-" I lifted my hand, shaking my head quickly. 

 

"Don't. I ended it, I'm just sad because I'm finally realizing that it's over, that's all. I'll be OK, I just need to get over these feelings. But... Thank you, for trying to help. I know it's gonna be hard because I'm difficult and stuff but... Yeah." I let my voice trail off as my dad ran his hand up and down my arm soothingly. Suddenly there was a buzzing and my dad shifted his body to pull his phone out of his back pocket. With a silent curse he looked down at me. 

 

"I'm sorry son but I gotta go to work. And don't ever think that you're difficult... I mean you might be but you're the best thing that has ever happened to me, alright? I'll try to be home later tonight, I love you." And with one final kiss to my forehead he got up and left. 

 

Once he was finally gone I ran my hands down my face and whispered to myself, "Get it together, Stiles. Stop crying, you're stronger than this." Yet the tears kept flowing down my cheeks. I feel like I'm losing my mind and I have no one to talk to about it. How do I tell Scott about this without him getting mad at me? I can't explain in full detail with my dad, he'd kill Derek then kill me after. I felt my hands slide into my hair, my short nails scraping painfully against my skull as I gritted my teeth together so hard my jaw hurt. 

 

_I'm alone._

With a struggled sigh I forced myself to get up off of the ground, keeping my eyes lowered to the ground I strugggled to watch each foot move as I moved to my bedroom, my vision fuzzy and disoriented from the tears that were pooling in my eyes.

 

_One step. One step. One tear, but you need to keep walking._

 

When I finally reached the edge of my bed I lifted my head only to feel the tears that had pooled in my eyes finally all down my cheeks I blindly reached out to grab onto my phone. Lifting it up slightly I let my eyes drop down to the screen where it showed I had two new messages. 

 

**Scotty: Hey, y did u ditch class? u ok?**

 

**Derek: I'm sorry.**

While my bottom lip began to tremble I quickly sent a reply to Scott. This one had to be simple, it had to be blunt. 

 

**Me to Scotty: no. I need u.**

 

When my legs finally gave out on me I sank onto my bed and brought my hands up to press against my forehead as I took multiple deep breaths to calm myself down.. I needed to do this. I could do this... and if it ends badly Scott will be here, I know he will. 

 

**Me to Derek: I get it ok? You're sorry, but right now, I'm not ok. I want you in my life, but I cant have you here around me with her. it hurts me Der. Derek, I'm sorry its Derek from now on ok? I'm rambling in my own texts, but i need to make myself better. i know ill see you when I'm with Scott, you are a pack but if you don't see me its because I can't stand being around you and I know its mean but I want you in my life still. I want to know that we can be friends but we can't and I need time to deal with that. You were my first and I wanted you to be my only but it doesn't seem that that will happen. I love you, but I need to learn to love me because I can't rely on one person to make me happy. I'm sorry, I want to be friends but I don't know... I wish it didn't have to be like this.**

 

_****_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Message sent.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update; I started writing this.. god knows how long ago and I felt like I at least owe you all this, so here it is, yes its short but the feelings in the end... the ending message is something I have done, sorta so in my mind, or with my mind I send messages like that so yeah. let me know your thoughts on this and sorry for any mistakes, its 1:46am and i'm sad and sleepy.


	9. Sad Songs Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek gets an unkind visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun!! Satan is back!! But seriously guys thank my new boyfriend for this because he mentioned to me that I shouldn't torture you all and should start posting more so I am going to do my best.
> 
> Also this is going to be INSANELY SHORT AND I AM SO SORRY GUYS this is just... short flows man.

**Derek's POV**

 

 

Regret didn't come close to what I felt as I let my fingers clutch down around the flannel shirt that Stiles had left at my house, the same one that Elaine was wearing when Stiles walked in on us. My chest rumbled as I ripped the fabric in half and tossed the shredded remains on the floor.

 

It stunk of Elaine and it was driving me insane.

 

_**Ding dong** _

 

Rolling my eyes I glanced at my bedroom door, the movement of my eyes causing me pain. I haven't slept in three days, sense all of this had happened and the fact that I had been crying for three days straight. I rolled my shoulders and inhaled deeply as my eyelids dropped to cover my eyes.

 

It felt like there was sand in my eyes.

 

_**Ding dong** _

 

I had an idea of who was at the door and it made getting up to answer it no where close to the list of shit I wanted to do. And even if it was, I still wasn't going to open the fucking door. 

 

_This is your fault Derek, you did this to yourself._

 

"Shut up." Came my whispered, hoarse reply to the empty room. 

 

_You let her in and look what she did. Look who she took away from you. Everyone hates you now._

 

"I said shut up!" I yelled as I lifted myself from my bed. Taking a deep breath it finally hit me that I'm alone. I'm losing my god damn mind. 

 

Running my hand through my hair I decided that fuck it, what else could go wrong with my life, I went downstairs to see who the hell was at the door. Letting it swing open I barely had any time to lift my head up before a first collided with my jaw. The force was so strong my neck snapped to the side painfully. Before I could even stop myself a loud growl rumbled in my chest and I tackled whoever it was that hit me. After rolling down the porch and into the dirt I came face to face with Scott McCall. 

 

I lifted off him slightly only to have him scream in my face, "Get the fuck off me, Derek! You had that shit coming and you fucking _know_  it!" 

 

Nodding my head silently I moved myself off the teenage boy. He was right, I knew sooner or later he would come by to kick my ass for what I did. 

 

"Did he tell you what happened?" Came my soft but hoarse voice. 

 

Scoffing he looked like he wanted to spit on me. I waited for it to happen. It didn't. "No. I went over and snuck into his room because he wound open the door. He's fucking  _broken,_ because of you. Jesus I wanted to know what happened but I can't even look at you right now."

 

And with that he walked away, leaving me sitting on the ground watching as he walked further and further away. 

 

He confirmed my worst nightmare. Stiles is broken... 

 

And it's all my fault. 

* * *

 


End file.
